


Birth Is Never Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I know max is from the book but just work with me here, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Violence, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why does Valentine have to interfere with everything?





	Birth Is Never Easy

Magnus growled lowly as he flicked his wrists again, attempting to break the wards keeping him and Alec stuck in the shipping container 

“Goddammit” Magnus huffed as nothing happened

“Magnus…”

“These goddamn wards, why can’t I break these stupid things” He mumbled as nothing continued to happen 

“Magnus!” 

“Alec not now! I’m trying to get us out of here” Magnus replied, annoyance lacing his voice 

“M-Mags… pl-please” Magnus froze at the sound of Alec’s voice, it sounded broken and pained. He quickly turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of him, Alec was on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain, his breathing erratic and his hands around his swollen abdomen. 

“Alexander? What’s the matter?” He questioned quickly rushing to his side, falling to his knees and placing his hand on Alec’s back 

“It… it’s coming…” Alec mumbled, opening his eyes to look up at Magnus. Alec was currently nine months pregnant with his and Magnus’ child and of course they had both been captured by Valentine’s men around his due date 

“Oh… okay, okay how bad is the pain?” Magnus questioned

“Take a f-fucking guess” Alec replied with a slight glare 

“Pretty bad, right, sorry” Magnus apologized and held out his hand for Alec to hold. Alec responded quickly and grabbed Magnus’ hand with an iron grip

“O-Okay I can’t help with the pain because of the wards, what did Catriana tell you to do?” Magnus mumbled, his nerves beginning to set in

“I can’t reme-” Alec cut himself off with a loud groan of pain, his grip on Magnus’ hand tightening. 

“Alright, lie down on your back” Magnus instructed him, slowly helping him turn around and lie down

“Mags… Mags it hurts” Alec whimpered, his hazel eyes full of fear

“I know darling just copy my breathing, it’s going to be alright” Magnus soothed placing Alec’s head on his lap. His body was covered in a sheet of sweat and tears were beginning to leak out of the corner of his eyes

“Try to think of something else, what do you think you’re going to have?” Magnus questioned trying to take his mind of the pain 

“A girl, a-at least I hope so” Alec replied breathlessly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth 

“I always thought you’d have a boy, but a girl would be lovely as well” Magnus smiled in response, gently running his hand through Alec’s hair in an attempt to calm him

“I don’t mind either, I just want them to be healthy” Alec continued before he scrunched his eyes closed and his grip on Magnus’ hand tightened as another contraction rolled through him

“Just take deep breaths love, you’re doing so well” Magnus murmured softly as he kissed Alec’s forehead

“Mags… Mags I don’t want to deliver in here, I wanna go home” Alec whimpered looking up at his boyfriend; Magnus’ heart almost broke in two at the pure sadness and fear in Alec’s eyes 

“You won’t, we’ll get out of here I promise, just try to relax and not stress” Magnus continued, his nerves were climbing with every passing second, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep that promise. 

All Magnus knew was that both him and Alec were stuck inside a shipping container after being captured by Valentine’s minions and he wasn’t sure if anyone knew where they were

“Fuck!” Alec shouted as another wave of pain racked through his body, his head lifting off Magnus’ lap as he involuntary curled in on himself.

“Easy, easy love” Magnus shushed him, keeping a tight grip on his hand

“Oh fuck Magnus it hurts! God it hurts!” Alec cried out, tears leaking out of his eyes 

“I know love, just breath” Magnus replied softly, not knowing what to do to help Alec at this point in time

Together they sat/laid there, Alec crying out in pain every few minutes and Magnus continuously whispering encouragements to his pained lover

“I-I can’t! Magnus, Magnus I can’t!” Alec screamed, gripping his stomach tightly  
“Yes you can! You’re strong! You’ve fought demons, gone through hell and back and you’re still here! You can do this Alexander” Magnus replied, just as he was about to continue a loud thump at the shipping container doors caught his attention. After a few more thumps the doors swung open and on the other side stood Izzy and Clary.

“Alec!” Izzy exclaimed, sprinting over to her brother’s side

“Oh shit is he okay?” Clary asked also running to his side

“He’s in labour biscuit, he has been for awhile” Magnus replied causing shocked expressions from both of the girls

“No wonder Jace has been in so much pain, how dilated is he?” Izzy asked

“I’m not sure, I haven’t checked” Magnus replied with a shake of his head, Izzy nodded and gently pulled down Alec’s pants 

“Okay, he’s not too dilated, we have time to make it back to the house” Izzy said pulling her brother’s pants back up

“Help me stand him up” Magnus said as he placed his hands under Alec’s armpits and hauled him upwards with the help of Clary and Izzy; Alec cried out at the sudden movement and his head fell backwards against Magnus’ shoulder 

“Hang in there big brother! Magnus can you open a portal?” Izzy asked as she held up her brother, Magnus nodded and opened a portal leading back to the loft. The three of them lifted Alec through the portal and landed in the loft, quickly placing him on Magnus’ and his shared bed.

“Look Alexander we’re home, take a breath my love” Magnus soothed Alec, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. Alec’s eyes opened and they flickered around the room, his gaze was glassy and bloodshot

“I’ll call Catarina, please try and calm him Magnus” Izzy pleaded as she left the room. Magnus sat down next to Alec on the bed and began to pour some pain numbing magic into him, allowing the panicked boy to relax and exhale a large breath

“Th...Thank you” Alec smiled breathlessly, closing his eyes once more attempting to relax

“No problem dear, you’re safe now” Magnus returned the smile, continuing to rub Alec’s hand and smooth his hair off his forehead

“Where’s Jace?” Alec questioned

“In the lounge with Clary and Izzy, would you like me to get him?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded in response. Magnus stood up and walked out to the lounge, seeing Clary and Jace sitting on the couch together

“Blondie, Alec wants you” Magnus said causing Jace to look up, his eyes bloodshot as if he had been crying. Jace quickly rushed past Magnus into the bedroom were Alec was, Magnus followed behind and saw Jace sat on the bed clutching one of Alec’s hands

“I was so worried, you were in so much pain I… I didn’t know what to do! I couldn’t track you!” Jace exclaimed loudly

“I’m fine Jace, just in a little pain” Alec replied trying to calm his parabatai

“How long have you been in labour?” Jace asked

“I’m not sure, I’ve had these pains since this morning” Alec replied, wincing as another contraction hit him. Magnus’ magic only numbed the pain, didn’t take it away entirely; Magnus leaned forwards and raked his hand through Alec’s hair in a comforting gesture, Alec smiled lightly in thanks. 

A whooshing sound came from the other room and in walked Catarina in all her blue glory.

“How are you feeling Alec?” She questioned, getting straight to the point 

“Sore, but okay otherwise” Alec replied 

“Alright, I think we should get you into a gown and prepare the room, then I’ll check you”

~~~~~

Magnus paced back and forth outside the closed room, Catarina had ordered everyone out whilst she and Alec got prepared and ready for the birth 

“Magnus would you stop pacing? You’re not making time go any faster” Jace exclaimed from his position on the couch

“What is taking so long? I need to be in there with my husband!” Magnus shouted, a frown set deeply on his face. Clary walked across the room and gently grabbed the warlock’s arms, stopping him from pacing 

“Magnus it’s okay, Alec will be fine you need to breathe” Clary said gently, Magnus sighed and nodded before taking in a deep breath.  
“Magnus” The moment he heard Catarina’s voice he rushed past her and Clary and into the bedroom, Alec was laying on his side tightly hugging a pillow.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned, not really knowing what state the shadowhunter was in, Alec’s head shifted a little towards the sound

“Mags…” He mumbled, not turning entirely to face the door. Magnus walked over to the other side of the bed and gently sat down. Alec had his eyes closed and he was gripping the pillow tightly.

“How are you feeling love?” Magnus asked, brushing the boy’s bangs off his forehead

“‘Mm okay, sore” Alec replied quietly, his eyes opening a little to meet Magnus gaze

“How far along are you?” Magnus asked as he gently held out his hand for Alec to grab, to which he did gently 

“Eight… Cat says it shouldn’t be more than an hour” He sighed as another contraction came, causing him to squeeze Magnus’ hand.

“Scoot over” Magnus said as he climbed onto the bed, placing himself behind Alec so he was spooning him.

“I'm so sorry about what happened earlier love, but you were so brave, I'm so proud of you” Magnus said in Alec’s ear before kissing his neck gently

“Wasn't your fault Mags, Valentine is an ass” Alec replied causing Magnus to smile 

“He is indeed my love, he is indeed” Magnus sighed placing a hand Alec’s stomach, gently drawing circles with his palm. Together they pair laid for two hours, Magnus hushing and whispering encouragements everytime Alec had a contraction and Alec just breathing through it. 

It wasn't until Alec let out a stuttered gasp Magnus knew it was go time.

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned 

“Get Cat, my water…” Before Alec could finish his sentence Magnus was up and ran out to grab the blue warlock. 

“CAT ALEC’S WATER JUST BROKE!” Magnus shrieked as he ran out of the room, causing everyone to jump. Catarina got up and walked back into the bedroom, Magnus hot on her heels.

“O-Oh angel it’s moving” Magnus heard Alec exclaim as the pair of warlocks walked back in.  
“That’s normal Alec, it’s getting ready to come out” Catarina explained attempting to calm the panicked shadowhunter. It took about ten minutes for Catarina to get Alec set up and ready, Magnus sitting beside the bed in a chair, holding Alec’s hand. The shadowhunter was shaking and slightly sweaty.

“Relax baby everything is going to be okay” Magnus said gently placing his lips against Alec’s forehead

“I’m scared Mags… what if something goes wrong?” Alec whimpers looking up at Magnus 

“It’s okay everything will be fine, you’re in good hands” Magnus continued turning to Cat who gave them both a smile

“Alright Alec, on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay?” Catarina explained, Alec nodded and closed his eyes letting out a breath. It took a few minutes before his next contraction came but when it did, it hit hard. 

Alec’s grip on Magnus’ hand tightened as his body locked down and he pushed, letting out a pained shout. This continued for another twenty minutes, Alec crying out as he pushed and Magnus watching on in sadness, wishing he could do something.

“Ma...Magnus… I… I can’t…” Alec whimpered out, his voice hoarse from shouting; he was exhausted 

“We can take a small break Alec, you’re doing amazing, only a few more and it’ll be here” Cat exclaimed snapping her fingers so a glass of water with a straw in it and a damp washcloth appeared next to Magnus. Taking the hint Magnus grabbed the cup and brought the straw to Alec’s lips, allowing him to drink and rehydrate himself. After he was done Magnus grabbed the washcloth and began dabbing at Alec’s forehead which was coated in sweat.

“How are you feeling love?” Magnus asked gently wiping at Alec’s face, his eyes were glassy and skin flushed from exertion

“I’m so tired… it hurts too much” Alec replied leaning into Magnus’ cool touch

“I know baby I know, but it’s almost over, I promise you’ll feel much better in just a few moments. Can you keep going? For me and our baby?” Magnus said placing his forehead against Alec’s, the shadowhunter nodded. Magnus nodded to Catarina signalling the nurse they were ready to go again.

“Okay shadowhunter let's finish the job, yeah?” Cat said as she got back into her position, placing her hands on the baby’s head

“Go for it love” Magnus smiled holding Alec’s hand once more. Alec exhaled deeply before scrunching his face up in pain and pushing down with all of his might. 

“BANE IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOU!” Alec screamed throwing his head back into the pillows. Suddenly the room filled with shrill screams causing Magnus to freeze… it was over.

“Alexander you did it!” Magnus exclaimed looking between his bloody child and exhausted husband, Alec was sweating bullets and his chest was heaving.

“Well what do you know, you’ve got yourself a baby boy warlock” Cat smiled as she wrapped up the wailing baby. Magnus watched on in awe as Catarina cleaned up the baby.

“Is he okay?” Alec asked breathlessly

“He’s perfect love, I think I can already see his warlock mark” Magnus replied as Catarina handed him the small bundle. The baby had dark blue skin, clearly showing he was a warlock.

“He’s so… small” Magnus said softly, not really knowing how to feel. One thousand feelings had hit him at once, love, surprise, awe and fear were just a few of the feelings he could name

“That’s kinda what happens, babies are born small” Catarina smiled taking in her friend’s face

“Can I hold him?” Alec asked tiredly, Catarina nodded before propping him up against the headboard. A slight pang of fear hit Magnus as he went to hand Alec their child, what if he hated the child’s warlock mark? What if he was disgusted and turned away from the child.

“Oh angel… he’s… beautiful” Magnus’ fears were quickly chased away when he saw Alec take the child in.

“Magnus look at his skin! He looks like a blueberry!” Alec smiled looking up at his husband with an excited smile on his face. 

“I see that my love” Magnus replied gently running a hand through Alec’s hair as he looked down at his two loves

“Mags… I’ve been thinking of a name for a while…” Alec said sheepishly, running a gentle finger down the baby’s cheek

“What were you thinking?” Magnus asked

“I was thinking… Max, after my little brother” Alec replied causing Magnus to smile

“Oh sweetheart, of course” Magnus smiled causing Alec to return the smile as well

“I love you Max, more than you’ll ever know” Alec whispered gently to the baby, brushing his nose against his forehead.

Magnus smiled in pure love and leaned in and sat down, holding his small family tightly, it had been quite an adventure to get to this point but it was finally here. Max was here, happy and healthy and everything was perfect 

“Now time for the afterbirth”


End file.
